Oil's Well (film)
Oil's Well is a short animated film starring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and produced by Walter Lantz Productions. It is the 2nd Lantz Oswald film and the 54th in the entire series. Plot Oswald and a lady cat are canoeing in a river. While the rabbit rows, the cat plays a guitar and dances. One day, their ride is roughen by rocks protruding from the water, resulting Oswald to lose his oar, and the cat to lose her guitar. They are, however, able to make it safely to shore. Oswald then convertstheir boat into a car where they begin moving by road. After such a trip, Oswald takes the cat home which is a tall condo building. Before the cat goes inside, Oswald asks her if they should be married to each other as well as having a dozen children. The cat considers this a possibility and agrees with Oswald. It then turns out that the cat also has a romantic relationship with a bloodhound who comes out of the condo. The bloodhound angrily kicks Oswald away and takes the cat inside, much to the rabbit's surprise. Still willing to pursue his dreams with the cat, Oswald elevates the carriage of his car above its chassis. He then moves the car to a condo window of a certain floor and attempts to serenade the cat with a trombone. Oswald's musical play prevails as the cat shows up from the window. Suddenly, the cat is pulled back by the bloodhound who appears and attempts to punch him away. In response to this, Oswald pushes the grumpy dog back and picks up the cat using the slide of his instrument. Oswald and the cat then make a getaway in the car. Hating to lose cat, the bloodhound ties a rope around his waist and suspense himself under a passing eagle. He carries a rifle and goes forth to chase and shoot Oswald. Oswald and the cat are still in their the car with the carriage still elevated several feet above the ground. The bloodhound opens fire, and Oswald tries to cover himself using the trombone. One of the bloodhound's bullets, however, damages a vital part in his vehicle, causing it to come down and halt. As Oswald attempts to run on foot, the bloodhound jumps down and prompts him to stop. The bloodhound then puts a tombstone, designated for Oswald, on the ground, and forces the rabbit to dig a grave. Oswald reluctantly picks up a shovel and digs. To their surprise, a fountain of oil started shooting upward from where Oswald was digging. In this, Oswald and the bloodhound gave up their rivalry and became good friends. They and the cat became rich and happy. See also *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit filmography External links *The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia: 1929 *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/72204-Oils_Well.html Oil's Well] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:1929 films Category:American films Category:American animated short films Category:Black-and-white films Category:Films directed by Walter Lantz Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:1920s American animated films